Push and Pull
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Olivia Cunningham is now a single mother who just committed an unspeakable crime that caused her to be on the run. What will happen when she lands herself and young daughter in Charming? Set in season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my readers! I know I've been creating quite a few new stories lately, but I promise I won't abandon my older ones :). I should warn you, there is a bit of abuse and violence in this first chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think so far!**

"Where the fuck do you think you're going," Greg slurred, watching Olivia help pack her daughter Anna's belongings in her favorite light blue Elsa back pack.

"What does it look like, Greg? I'm taking Anna and leaving you."

Greg stormed over to Olivia, grabbing her severly bruised forearm, slamming her against the nearest wall, knocking down framed pictures of Anna's drawings.

"You're not leaving me, Liv! No one leaves me," with his opposite hand, he grabbed Olivia by the neck and began to choke her.

Anna dropped the clothing she had in her hands and ran over to her father, pulling on the hem of his flannel shirt.

"Daddy, stop it! Stop hurting mommy!"

To stop Anna from pulling on him, he let go of Olivia and striked his daughter with the back of his hand.

That was it. That was the moment Olivia snapped.

No one puts their hands on her child. No one.

Fury engulfed her entire body. She charged at Greg, punching him and hitting him as hard as her body would allow her. She shoved her husband, causing him to hit the carpeted floor in her daughter's bedroom.

Olivia used this opportunity to look over her shoulder at Anna, who was holding her red enflamed cheek with tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, go! Grab your things and go in the car!"

"I'm not leaving you, mommy."

"Anna, don't argue with me! Just go!"

Anna nodded, running over to her bed. She zipped up her book bag, running past her father who was getting up from the floor.

She grabbed her mother's keys off of the glass table in the living room, sprinting out the front door to her mother's car.

She deactivated the alarm, opening the back door to her mother's silver Contour. Anna tossed her bag inside, climbing into the car. She stood up, leaning almost all the way out of the car to close the heavy door behind her.

After the third try, the door slammed shut. She sat down in her car seat, buckling herself in. Her light green eyes peered at the front door of her home, anxiously waiting for her mother to make her exit.

The sound of glass breaking made her jump and she began to weep in fear. She reached for her book bag, unzipping the front pocket. She pulled out her Elsa barbie doll, holding it close to her.

* * *

A bloodied Greg dragged Olivia by her hair down the hall to the kitchen, throwing her on the floor into the wooden cabinets located underneath the sink.

"I've fucking had it with the disrespect, Liv. I do right by you."

Olivia laughed, forcing down the mouthful of blood down her throat.

"You haven't done right by me since we got married, Greg. You're a monster. I'm not going to let you control me and my daughter any longer."

"She's our daughter, Liv."

"No. Just because you helped me create her doesn't make you a father. She's my daughter."

Greg grabbed her by the front of her grey tanktop, bringing her to her feet.

"If I can't have you Liv, no one will," he warned, his face inches away from hers.

His dark brown eyes eyed the wooden block containing the steak knives.

Olivia thrusted her knee upwards, her knee connecting to his stomach. The violent blow caused him to stumble backwards. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

Olivia reached over, grabbing the butcher knife out of the wooden block.

Greg looked up at her, shaking his head.

"What are you going to do, baby? You gonna kill me?"

Olivia moved her long disheveled blonde hair out of her face to look at the man who has made her life hell for four and a half years.

"Why don't you come closer to find out, you abusive piece of trash."

Greg accepted her challenge, ready to strike her once more. As he lunged, Olivia rammed the large knife into his stomach, removing and stabbing him multiple times before he finally fell on his back on the kitchen floor, bleeding from the various stab wounds.

Olivia's bloody hand dropped the knife at her feet, covering her mouth in utter shock.

What the fuck did she just do!

She dropped to her knees, ready to check for a pulse, but she stopped herself.

She wasn't going to leave any more possible fingerprints on her dying husband.

Olivia stood back up, picking up the bloody knife from the floor. She made a dash to her bedroom, opening her closest, grabbing her own suitcase at the bottom of the closet.

She threw it on top of her bed, frantically unzipping the flap. She stripped herself of her ruined clothing, changing into a plain white v-neck long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark blue distressed skinny jeans with her black combat boots also from her bag.

Olivia picked up her former outfit and the murder weapon , setting it atop her other clothes in the suitcase, rezipping the bag closed.

She reached the front door, turning back for a minute.

This was the moment her life was about to change. Whether it was going to be for the bad or for the good, that was still unknown. One thing is for sure though. She will do everything in her power to make it good for herself and her child.

She ran to her car through the sudden pouring rain, getting into the driver's side of the car. She looked back at her daughter, who was holding her doll tightly in her hands.

"Are you okay, angel?"

She nodded.

"Where are we going, mommy?"

"We're going on an adventure, baby. "

"Daddy isn't coming, is he?"

Olivia's body tensed for a moment before answering Anna.

"No. Just you and me."

"Good."

"Can I have the keys, baby?"

Anna handed her mother the car keys in her outstretched hand. She started the car, tearing out of the gravelled driveway, heading for the highway, leaving Reno, Nevada in her rearview mirror.

* * *

Olivia looked back at her daughter in her car mirror.

She was fast asleep with her head leaning against the door's glass.

Anna was the best part of her life. Always have. Always will. She prays what her parents put her through won't affect her in the future. That was one of Olivia's biggest fears. Anna will marry a man who's abusive in every sense of the term.

Olivia met Greg when she graduated from law school and began working at his uncle's law firm. Greg was already a lawyer himself, just with four more years of experience than her. After a month of working together, they were in a relationship. He was her dream man. Unbelieveably handsome. He always reminded her of Matt Bomer. Matt Bomer with an awful temper.

The temper thing didn't reveal itself until after they were married four and a half years ago. She simply asked why he was coming home from work at midnight. He just walked up to her, and slapped her across the face, saying that he doesn't have to explain his every move to her. It left her speechless for some time until she found out she was with child two weeks later.

Greg went back to his sweet ways and doted on her endlessly for the nine months that she was pregnant with Anna. Once Anna was born, the temper returned. But this time, it remained permanent.

He made her quit her job to become a full time housewife. She never realized how much she loved her job until she became a home body. The only good thing to being at home was that she was able to spend time with her beautiful daughter.

Olivia tried going to the cops along with neighbors and Olivia's friends and family to report his violent outbursts. But, Greg was untouchable. Ninety percent of his family was in the law enforcement and they believed he could do no wrong and she was the one who always decided to provoke him.

Tired of the endless beating and mistreatment, Olivia made the bold move to leave this life behind. What she didn't expect was to kill her husband, leaving him bleeding out on the kitchen floor.

She did feel guilty about what she did. She did. But, not guilty enough to turn herself in and let her daughter fall into the hands of child services.

She finally found an out. With this out, she will navigate with brains. She can't afford not to when Greg's family discovers his body, no doubt pointing to Olivia.

* * *

Running low on gas, Olivia pulled off of highway 90, driving into the gas station's parking lot that she saw a sign for a couple of miles back.

She parked next to a gas pump, resting her head against the headrest.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head, pulling down the visor, lifting the flap to look at herself in the mirror.

Jesus Christ. She was a hot mess.

Opening the purse that sat on top of the middle compartment, she pulled out her facial cleansing wipes and powdered foundation, desperate to improve her appearance.

She finished touching up her face the best that she could, tossing the items back in her purse. With her fingers, she combed through the rat's nest she called hair, bringing her hair more in her face to cover the faint bruises.

Eight or nine leather wearing men on motorcycles pulled into the gas station, parking in front of the store.

"Mommy."

Olivia looked back at her daughter who let out an audible yawn.

"Hi baby."

"Where are we?"

" We are outside of San Diego, California. Mommy needs to fill up on gas. I'll pick up some snacks too. Do you want anything?"

"I want to come in too," Anna unbuckled herself from her car seat.

"Okay."

She jumped up, getting out of the car before her mother, rounding her side of the car.

Olivia moved her purse onto her shoulder, taking her daughter's hand, making their way to the entrance of the store.

Olivia walked in between the men leaning against their bikes.

"Hi," Anna waved at the man with blonde hair, wearing a patch labeled president on his chest.

"Hi," he waved back, smiling at Anna, then at Olivia.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you.. Come on, baby," Olivia replied, opening the door to go inside.

"That chick is hot. Total Milf right there," Tig commented, checking Olivia out while she was shopping in the store.

"Yeah, she is," Jax began watching Olivia himself as he searched for his smokes in his kutte.

The longer he watched her, the more bruises and cuts he saw on her. She clearly tried covering them up, but it was no use. They were too distinct to cover up.

He felt bad for her.

A sudden urge made him want to protect her.

He was ready to protect a fucking stranger.

Maybe it was because he despises any man who lays their hands on women.

Yeah. Yeah, that's probably the reason.

Jax's eyes looked over to his club, seeing them walk over to the prostiutes a couple of feet away from the store.

He smiled, retrieving his journal and pen from his kutte, walking over to the first parked car he sees, climbing on top of it and began to write.

Olivia exited the store with Anna, her green eyes finding the handsome stranger lounging on a car that wasn't his.

"He's cute, mommy."

For the first time today, Olivia began to laugh.

"Baby, he's a bit old for you."

"Ew, not for me. For you. He seems nice. Alot nicer than daddy."

"How old are you again?," Olivia asked, opening the back door for her daughter, rounding the car to begin pumping gas.

Anna held up four fingers.

"Put your seatbelt on, angel. We're leaving in a minute," she stated through her open driver's side window.


	2. Chapter 2

**3:45 am:**

Olivia unlocked the door to her and Anna's assigned hotel room for the rest of the night.

She placed her hand on the wall closest to the door, searching for a light switch. When she finally found it, she turned the light on, eliminating all the darkness in the room.

Olivia went out to her car that was coincidentally parked in front of the room. She carefully opened the back door, not wanting to startle her sleeping child. She bent down, unbuckling her seatbelt. She weaved the seatbelt from being around her without causing Anna to awaken from her deep slumber. Olivia placed her hands underneath Anna's underarms, lifting her out of the carseat.

Anna shifted in her arms for a moment before resting her head on Olivia's shoulder. Once she was in the room, she walked over to the queen size bed, pulling back the covers, laying her daughter down with as much ease as possible. She untied Anna's sneakers, dropping them next to the bed. Olivia laid the covers on top of Anna before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, my angel."

A small grin crossed Anna's face, her green eyes remaining closed.

"I love you too, mommy."

Olivia stood upright, heading back out to the car to get their bags.

"Mommy."

Before Olivia's foot was outside the door, she turned around to look at Anna, whose weary green eyes were now opened.

"What's wrong, Anna?"

"Can you get Elsa out of the car?"

"Of course I can get Elsa."

Managing to make only one trip, Olivia set the bags down on the table that was next to the room's window.

She strolled over to Anna, handing her Elsa.

"Thank you," she placed Elsa under the covers next to her with the doll's head next to her on the pillow.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Olivia brought the bag of items she purchased at the 24 hour CVS she stopped at a couple of hours ago into the overly lit bathroom.

She rummaged inside the plastic bag until she came across a box of Garnier hair dye in Blue Black and a pair of scissors. With the hair tie she already had around her wrist, she tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail, bringing it to the side. She ripped open the package that contained the scissors, cutting her entire ponytail off. She watched as it fell to the white tiled bathroom floor along with the hair tie. Her hair was now up to her jawline. Tearing her eyes off of the bathroom mirror, she looked down at the box of dye, and skimmed over the directions for a brief tutorial.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

 **6:30 am:**

A part of Olivia wished she didn't shower after dying her hair. The shower caused her to become even more restless than she already was. It was too late for her to try and make an attempt to go back to sleep. She wanted to be on the road by at least eight o'clock. Like any normal human being, she perferred driving during the day. At night, people tend to drive like fucking psychopaths. She didn't want to risk, god forbid, getting into a car accident with Anna.

Olivia fed the payphone that was a few feet away from her hotel room four quarters. After she inserted the last coin, she began to dial her mother's house number. She brought the phone to her ear, holding it a couple inches away from the skin. You never know what kind of germs these public phones carry.

"Hello?"

The sound of her mother's voice nearly made Olivia break down and burst into tears.

"Mom, it's me."

She heard her mother gasp and begin to weep, trying to control her sobs to remain coherent.

"Livy, oh my god.. are you and Anna okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I take it you already know what happened?"

"I do.. It's all over the news right now. The police are lookin' for you, baby."

"Yeah, I bet. Have they questioned you yet?"

"No, but I'm sure they will make their way here soon."

A painful silence occured between the two women.

"Livy, you should know what you did was right. If you didn't do what you did, it would have been you and Anna on that kitchen floor."

"I know.. it's just the authorities in Reno don't see it that way."

"We all know why that is. Please tell me you're at least out of state."

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. Do you need me to wire money to you somewhere?"

"No, I'm good mom. I'm calling you now because I'm going to drop off the radar for a while."

Olivia's mother sighed, hating the idea her daughter has to be on the run for a crime that should be labeled as self defense.

"I understand. I love you. Tell my little monkey I love her too."

"I will. I love you."

Olivia hung up the phone and the tears busted through the emotional levy. It was good she was getting it all out of her system now when Anna isn't in front of her. She needed to be strong for her. Be her rock no matter what happens.

She wiped her fallen tears away with both of her hands before reentering the hotel room where Anna was. When she opened the door, she found her watching Frozen for the millonth time on Olivia's Ipad.

"Hey baby, you're up early."

Anna looked up at her mom, her mouth agape as she took in her mom's new appearance.

"Whoa! You look different."

"A good different, right?"

Anna nodded.

"Can I dye my hair too," she held up both of her blonde pigtails.

"That all depends, what color do you like?," she replied sarcastically.

"Really? I can have purple hair?"

"Absolutely not. You're perfect just the way you are."

Anna pouted, going back to watching the movie on the Ipad.

"I was thinking we go get some pancakes at the diner across the street. Are you as hungry as I am?"

"Can I have chocolate chip?"

"Yes."

Anna bounced on the bed in excitement while she was sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Let's get you dressed so we can feed our tummies. Does that sound like a plan?", Olivia pulled out some clothes from Anna's back pack.

"That sounds like a puan," Anna replied, recieving a chuckle from Olivia because of the way her daughter pronounced plan.

* * *

Olivia cut up her daughter's large plate of chocolate chip pancakes while Anna looked at the map opened up on the table.

"Can I pick where we are going to live, mommy?"

She set down the used utensils, moving the plate back in front of Anna.

"Really? You want to pick where we live?"

She nodded, pouring syrup all over her plate, nearly emptying the container, handing it to her mom.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she responded, stabbing her first piece of pancake with her fork.

"Okay Anna, wherever you decide to live, that's going to be our permanent home, so choose wisely."

She swirled her small finger around the map for a good fifteen minutes until she placed her finger down somewhere in California.

"Where did you choose to live?"

Anna stared at the word with intensity.

"Chha..Chaa..", she tried to pronounce the word to the best of her ability.

"Would you like some help, Anna banana?"

She nodded, turning the map to Olivia, keeping her finger on the map. Once the map was one hundred percent in front of Olivia, she removed her hand from the paper.

"Charming. You want to live in Charming?"

"Yes."

"Charming it is, my princess."


End file.
